


Tausend Lächeln von Brüssel

by Betelgeuze (Hagebutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Working Moral, Eurobureaucracy, F/F, Seriously there's a lot of EU, Visegrád Four shenanigans, explicit lesbian sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Betelgeuze
Summary: Sich in der EU-Maschinerie durchzusetzen ist nicht leicht (speziell wenn man aus Osten kommt.) Und trotzdem kann man dabei auch Liebe finden.





	Tausend Lächeln von Brüssel

„Es soll angeblich eine echte Schönheit sein,“ sagte Jano, als er sich mit Seufzen reckte und streckte.

„Bruderherz, musst du immer so oberflächlich sein? Natürlich ist sie schön, du weißt ja, dass ich es auch zu schätzen weiß, aber ich schweige wenigstens,“ sagte ich barsch. Jano war nicht so ganz mein Bruder – wir lernten uns eigentlich erst hier, im Brüssel kennen – aber genau wie die frühere Tschechoslowakei, auch wir hielten zusammen, wie auch immer unsere Beziehung voll von Streitereien und Vorwürfen war. Ich denke, wir waren an die Tschechoslowakei ähnlicher, als es uns gefallen würde.

„Lesbe~“ sang Jano leise. Depp.

„Lasst das gefälligst,“ sagte Erszébet finster, in unserem Grüppchen die Stellvertretende von Ungarn. Sie warf ihre nussbraune, von einer Frizörin sorgfältig gepflegte Mähne über den Schulter und richtete ihre Haarspange auf. Erszébet nahm die europäische Agenda viel ernster als jeder Andere von uns.

Jano murmelte sich irgendeine slowakischen Schimpfwörter und sah so aus, als möchte er streiten.

„Lasst das alle,“ grinste Fełiks verächtlich. Fełiks schien erhoben über unsere Streiten, auch wenn er sich gerne anschloß und stritt genauso vollblütig wie jeder von uns. Wenn es um Wehren von polnischen Positionen ging, kennte Fełiks nicht mal seinen eigenen Bruder. „Denkt lieber nach, was wir vier hier tun und wozu könnte Frau Vanderberghe uns brauchen.“

„Na, es befinden sich Slowakei, Tschechien, Polen und Ungarn hier,“ bemerkte Jano, „so würde ich meinen, dass es etwas mit Visegrád zu tun haben wird, hm?“

„Keine Ahnung, was Mitteleuropa ohne deiner Hellsichtigkeit tun würde,“ komentierte es Erszébet etwas sauer.

„Lasst das,“ sagte ich gefährlich. „Fełiks hat Recht. Die Chefin der wichtigsten Formation der Ministerrat machte sich gefälligst Zeit für uns, also was sollen wir dahinter suchen?“

Fełiks schaute etwas unfokussiert, aber dachte offensichtlich nach. „Im COREPER II hat doch ihrer Osteuropaspezialist kürzlich beendet den-“

Er wurde von einer Blondine in schwarzer Kleidung, die gerade den Raum selbstbewusst betrat, unterbrochen. Sie stellte sich automatisch am Anfang des langen Tisches und schaute sich uns sorgfältig an. Wir schwiegten und bemühten uns sehr professionell zu wirken.  
Erszébet faltete ihre Papiere betreffend neuesten Veränderungen der ungarischen Legislative zusammen. Fełiks trank ein bisschen von seinem Glas. Ich richtete meinen Rock gerade. Sogar Jano hörte auf, sich auf dem Stuhl zu schaukeln, richtete sich auf und versuchte, seine zerzausten Haare zu glätten. „Schönheit,“ flüsterte er leise in meine Richtung. Das konnte er sich wohl nicht weglassen.

Er war wahr. Emma Vanderberghe war wirklich schön. Sie hatte niedliche mädchenhafte Gesichtszüge – große Augen und weiche, volle Lippen, eine Figur, die wirklich angenehm zum Anschauen war und schwarze knappe Kleidung, die ihr von der Image des süßen Mädchens wegnahm. Das Klopfen von schwarzen spitzen Pumps war sogar trotz dem Teppich zu hören und unter dem schwarzen Sakko war eine Bluse aus der Spitze mit einem viereckigem Ausschnitt verborgen. Sie stützte sich gegen dem Tisch und beugte sich vor, so erschien in dem Ausschnitt eine Andeutung von ihren Brüsten. Sie waren genauso wie alles Andere an ihr: schön, gerundet, niedlich – aber unerreichbar.

Sie fing an zu sprechen und riss uns aus dem Trance. Wir haben sie relativ oft getroffen – COREPER II war ein wichtiger Entscheidungsorgan und Emma nahm an vielen Meetings und Besprechungen teil – aber noch nicht von solcher Nähe, und ihre imposante Aura ergriff uns für einen Augenblick.

„Wisst ihr, warum ihr hier seid?“ Ihre Stimme war wie von einem Kommandeur, an Entscheiden gewohnt, aber ich konnte mir sie süße Wörtchen in Federbetten flüsternd vorstellen. Jano neben mir hatte etwas glasige Augen. Woran dachte er wohl, falls auch ich mich weglocken ließ? Das war aber nicht wirklich korrekt. Ich stieß ihn und wir hörten zu.

„Ich habe mir die Ansichten von Mitgliedern den generalen Direktoriaten angehört und habe euch als die besten Adepte für neulich freie Position eines Visegradexperten im COREPER II auserwählt,“ sprach sie mit dem eurobürokratischem Dialekt weiter. „In allen Working Parties seid ihr als allenseitige und sich schnell orientierende Leute eingeschätzt, das brauchen wir,“ sprach sie weiter und wir fingen langsam an zu verstehen, worum es geht. Emma bietet uns eine Position im COREPER II an, die zwar anspruchsvoll und hektisch wird, aber der, der sie besetzt, wird in seinem Land einen der höchsten europäischen Ränge tragen. Er oder sie wird über wichtige Sachen mitentscheiden können. Nicht mal von entsprechendem Finanzlohn zu sprechen. Es ging ja um Beratungsorgan einer den entscheidenden Formationen der EU. Die Ministeriumrat projektierte und entschied neue Legislative und Wege bezugs verschiedene Bereiche wie internationale Beziehungen oder Verkehr, und COREPER II bereitete vor und löste neunzig Prozent von vorgelegten Vorschlägen. Ich sah, wie sich alle aufrichteten und Erszébet ballte unwissentlich ihren Faust.

Emma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Leider bin ich euch nicht näher gekommen und ihr alle seid relativ ähnlich unterstützt von ihren Kollegen. Ich kann deswegen in diesem Augenblick nicht eindeutig bestimmen, mit wem wir gerne in der Zukunft näher mitarbeiten würden, und biete deswegen ein informelles Treffen an.“

„Alle zusammen oder jeder einzeln?“ interessierte ich mich. Ich wurde selbst überrascht, dass ich sowas fragte.

„Wir halten Visegrad für dynamisch sich entwickelnder Region und wichtigen Partner,“ sagte sie und lächelte leicht. „Ich werde also ihnen meine Zeit schenken und mit jedem einzeln sprechen.“ Sie zog ihren Taschenkalendar aus der Tasche aus. „Könnt ihr euch den Termin bitte blockieren?“

Wie zum Befehl zogen wir alle unsere Taschenkalendare und fingen an zu blättern. Emma kratzte sich an ihrem Kinn. „Der erstmögliche Termin ist heute um 12.30.“

„Den will ich!“ sagte Fełiks laut. Er blähte sich auf, als hätte er gerade Wien mit einer Truppe von Hussaren verteidigt. Das verspätete Mittagsessen hinderte ihn offensichtlich nicht, Hauptsache er wird den Vorteil den Ersten haben.

„Warum nicht?“ nickte Emma. „Ein weiterer... 15.15?“ Keiner beschwerte sich, dass sie uns sogesagt Audienzen erteilte. Ihre Zeit war teurer als unsere und wir konnten unsere Pflichten eifacher verschieben.

„Ich möchte den nehmen,“ sagte Erszébet mit einem breiten Lächeln. Was will sie damit?

„Dann, uch, erst am 19.30,“ sagte Emma. „Ist das nicht zu spät für euch?“

Ich schaute Jano an. „Ich will der Letzte sein,“ stupste er mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen und meldete sich. „Mir macht das nichts aus.“

Emma schenkte mir ein flüchtiges entlastetes Lächeln. „Und der letzte Termin, morgen um 7.50.“ Jano schnitt eine Grimasse – er zählte offensichtlich nicht damit, dass er morgen früh aufwachen werden muss. „Ist im Ordnung.“

„Gut“, schloß es Emma. „Wir werden uns hier treffen, ist das okay für alle?“ Wir brummten zustimmend und begannen unsere Materiale zu sammeln, ganz aufgeregt von der Möglichkeit des dramatischen Karriereverlauf.

„Warum lächeltest du so?“ fragte ich flüsternd Erszébet, als ich mich neben ihr befand.

„Es ist eine tolle Zeit,“ flüsterte sie zurück. „Du weißt doch, wie unerträglich Fełiks manchmal sein kann. Ich werde einen angenehmen Kontrast bilden. Und Jano ist meiner Meinung nach chancenlos. Er packt einen einzigen „sehr witzigen“ Witz aus und fliegt. Und entschuldige, aber solch eine graue Maus wie du... und dazu noch so spät abends...“

Ich knirschnte mit den Zähnen. Erszébet wollte mich nicht beleidigen, sie war eben manchmal etwas gefühllos. Oder vielleicht wollte sie mich beleidigen.

Ich beeilte mich zu den zweiflügigen Türen, durch die Emma gerade ging.

„Darf ich Sie zum Abendessen einladen?“ fragte ich selbstsicherer, als ich mich gerade fühlte.

Emma starrte mich eine kurze Weile überrascht an, dann nickte sie aber. „Das wird ein angenehmer Abendschluss. Gute Idee. Lasst mich dann wissen, wo wir uns treffen.“ Mit schnellem Schritt ging sie dann weiter, aber wand ich noch kurz zu mir und lächelte.

Ich fasste mich beim/am Herz. „Pfui,“ seufzte ich. „Was habe ich gerade getan?“

„Pluspunkte, Schwesterherz,“ sagte Jano. „Wirst du mir dann Fotos senden?“

Hinter mir hörte ich Erszébets wütendes Schnauben.

Nach dem Mittagsessen entschuldigte ich mich. Ich hatte genug Arbeit! Den Restaurant buchen. Zum McDonald kann ich Frau Vanderberghe ganz sicher nicht einladen, aber es kann auch nicht zu nobelhaft sein – damit ich es mir überhaupt leisten könnte. Nach Anrufen von einigen Freunden, damit sie mir Tipps gäben, und folgendem Anrufen von den Restaurants, ob sie überhaupt frei haben, schaffte ich es, ein angeblich sehr gemütliches Unternehmen im Altstadt zu finden. Ja, sie sind es – _Une coquille de mer_, ja, sie haben heute Abend ein Platz frei. Am Fenster? Wohl nicht. Vielleicht könnten sie es verschieben. Sie müssen sich eine Reservation bestätigen lassen. Sie werden zurückrufen. Dann Kleidung. Ich bin doch keine graue Maus, pff! Ich durchgrub meinen Schrank, bis ich mich für kleines schwarzes Kleid, Schuhe mit niedrigem Absatz, roten Handschuhen und Seidentuch mit rotem Muster, den ich mir über die Schulter werfen werde, entschied. Das Telefon klingelt. Was? Ob ds heutige Treffen gilt? Nein, leider. Es geht um meine Karriere und verletzte Ehre, so müssen es Herrschaften Ştefanescu und Hristov bis morgen durchhalten. Telefon klingelt wieder. Fełiks. „Es ging wunderbar, ich glaube, ihr müsst euch nicht zu viel bemühen.“ Bastard. Na sicher. Welchen Parfüm? Ich erinnerte mich matt an den Hauch der Duft, den Emma trug. Schwerer Mohnduft. Es passte zu ihr. Ich mochte würzige Duften und nahm dann schließlich auch einen. Wenn sie mir im _Une coquille de mer_ den Platz bestätigen, muss ich ihr schreiben, wo wir uns treffen. Ich griff nach dem Schmuckkästchen und versuchte ein paar goldenen Ketten zusammen zu kombinieren. Warum bin ich denn so nervös?

„Guten Abend,“ grüßte ich sie leise, als Emma zum reservierten Tischchen kam. Tolvydas, mein Freund von litauischer Sektion den GAC, empfahl mir diesen Restaurant gut. Es war nicht kitschig, diskrete Bedienung, gutes Essen, obwohl preislich doch etwas über meine Möglichkeiten. Und die Ausschau aus dem Fenster (ich hatte doch Glück gehabt) war wirklich atemberaubend.

„Hier ist es gut,“ schätzte sie ein und setzte sich müde auf den Stuhl. Ich winkte auf den Kellner und fragte Emma: „Was möchten Sie trinken? Sie sollen hier guten Calvados haben.“

Emma lächelte dankbar. „Seltsam, aber als Sie es erwähnt haben, habe ich einen großen Lust darauf bekommen...“

Ich nickte. „Also zweimal Calvados und eine Vorspeise.“ Der Kellner ging rasch los.

„Schwerer Tag?“ fragte ich unverbindlich.

„Sie wissen doch, all die Treffen,“ sagte sie diplomatisch.

Ich wartete, als sie vom gebrachten Calvados trank und sich bestellte. Mein Börsel wurde bleich, als ich sah, dass sie sich einen frischen Fisch bestellt. Ich selbst bestellte mir lieber nur Pasta.

Calvados löste ihre Zunge. „Wir können es gar nicht erwarten, diese Gespräche hinter sich zu haben,“ beschwerte sie sich. „Wir brauchen nötig den Visegrád-Experten.“

„Wie sind die ersten Zwei eingefallen?“

Sie schaute mich an, aber angenehme Umgebung und Calvados launten sie friedlich an. „Ich muss sagen, dass es mit _Monsieur Pologne_ eine schwere Zusammenarbeit war, aber _Mademoiselle Hongaria_ ist eine sehr sympatische Frau.“

„Was bitte?“

Sie schaute mich nachsichtig an. „Ich treffe so viele Leute, dass ich sie meistens nur mit dem Name ihres Staates nenne. Sie sind für mich einfach _Tchéque._ Wenigstens bis Sie einen Platz bei uns im COREPER II gewinnen.“

Ich ließ die Ohren leicht hängen, obwohl ich mich freute, dass Fełiks gequatscht hatte, genau wie ich hoffte. Aber Erszébet schaffte es offensichtlich. Verdammt.

„Die Polen sind eben so, und Fełiks besonders,“ nickte ich.

„Na, zum Glück bleiben schon nur Sie und ihrer Freund-“

„Jano ist nicht mein Freund,“ durchbrach ich sie. Gar nicht!

„Ihr seid also nur Kumpels?“

Ich nickte. „Einen Mann, der es wert wäre, ist so gut wie unmöglich zu finden,“ seufzte ich. „Es kostet nicht die Mühe.“

Sie schaute mich mit forschendem Blick an. „Ich muss zustimmen,“ giggelte sie. „Eine Zeit lang führte ich eine Beziehung mit dem hohen Deutschen von der Komission-“

„Dem, der wie ein Vorurteil am Marsch aussieht? Groß, muskelhaft, blond, lächelt nie?“

Sie lachte wieder, jetzt läuter. „Ja, aber ich konnte dann nicht mehr. Männer interessieren mich auch nicht so.“

In dem Augenblick brachten sie uns das Essen, und so konnten wir unseren seltsamen Gespräch unterbrechen und uns eher ans Geschäftliche konzentrieren. Es war ein angenehmer Gespräch, nicht so wie ich mich fürchtete. Emma fragte von Zeit zur Zeit nach meinen Erfahrungen und Kenntnisse, aber mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte sie ihrem geräucherten Lachs mit braunem Reis und Frühlingssalat. Sie erzählte auch ein paar Storys von der Arbeit, so erinnerte es eher an eines Freundschaftstreffen.

„Ich möchte tanzen,“ sagte Emma plötzlich, als sie sich den Pianisten anschaute.

Ich seufzte. Ich kam mir wie Travolta, der sich im Film Pulp Fiction um Uma Thurman sorgen und ein Twist mit ihr tanzen muss, vor. „Klar. Ein bisschen tanzen kann ich.“

Emma hob sich auf, bis ihr grünes flauschiges Kleid knitterte und wir gingen zusammen mit den anderen Paaren zum Tanzparkett.

Einen Waltzer in der Umarmung zu tanzen war überraschend angenehm. Endlich auch ich vergaß den Tagestress und genoss einfach die Bewegung im Rytmus der Musik. Emma war eine gute Tänzerin, aber sie war auch nachsichtig zu meinen Fehlern und man genoss den Tanz mit ihr. Ich vergaß voll, dass dies ein Arbeitstreffen sein sollte... und ehrlich gesagt habe ich es so vielleicht auch geplant.

Mit Lachen stolperten wir raus. Ich vergaß voll, dass ich vor meiner vielleicht neuen Chefin etwas Dekorum halten sollte. Es war ganz, als wären wir zwei Freundinnen, die ein bisschen zu viel Calvados tranken und jetzt versuchten sie S-Bahn-Tickets von der Handtasche auszugraben.

„Wirst du mich begleiten, _Tchéque?“_ fragte Emma mit Giggeln.

Die Ansprache hinderte mich schon nicht so. Es war schließlich niedlich. _Wenn ich bei dir arbeite, wirst du ihn dir ja merken... oder vielleicht auch früher,_ lächelte ich.

„Klar, damit dir nichts passiert,“ versprach ich ihr und stieg mit ihr in den Wagen an.

Es war kurz vor der Mitternacht, als wir die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung in einem Jugendstilhaus im Zentrum Brüssels hinaufstolperten.

„Komm nach drinnen,“ lachte Emma, als sie die Tür leicht ungeschickt öffnete. „Du musst durstig sein, oder?“

Ich ging nach drinnen. Sie machte das Licht nicht auf, so war die Orientierung für mich schwieriger, auch wenn die Einrichtung eher minimalistisch war. Mit Sicherheit ging sie zu dem Kühlschrank rüber und zog Eis und Zitronenlimo raus, die sie in Gläser goss und mir eins schenkte. Nach Calvados hatte ich nämlich einen großen Durst und sie bestimmt auch.  
Ihre blonden Haaren leuchteten in sachten Wellen, wie der Mond auf sie schien. Ich trank gründlich aus dem Glas und dann gingen wir zu dem großen Fenster, um sich die nächtliche Stadt anzuschauen.

Etwas ungeschickt stieß ich in sie von hinten und dann entschied ich mich, sie zu umarmen. Emma protestierte nicht, bog ihren Rücken nur und unbestimmt schnurrte.

„Schöne Aussicht, oder?“ Brüssel war ruhig und still, aber das Meer von Licht gab der Szenerie einen feierlichen Eindruck.

„Ja,“ stimmte ich ihr zu und nahm ihre Brüste in die Handflächen. Sie waren abgerundet und niedlich, wie ich schon erwähnte, aber gar nicht unerreichbar.

Emma wandte sich mir nicht mal zu. „Kannst du mir mit den Häkchen helfen?“ fragte sie voll sachlich.

Wir stolperten wieder durch den ganzen Zimmer, bevor wir uns auf den breiten Bett mit Samtüberwurf hinließen. Ich bewunderte schönes Kombine, das Emma anhatte – als Stellvertreterin eines hohen europäischen Post konnte sie sich es leisten, in teuren Geschäften einzukaufen, aber auch trotzdem waren es wirklich schöne und sachte Teile mit festen Nähen und Spitze.

Natürlich gingen sie ziemlich schnell runter. Und ihre Brüste waren zum Blick genauso schön wie zum Gespür.

„Dein Kleid – auch runter,“ befahl Emma und ihre Zunge flocht dabei zusammen.

Ich dachte fiebrig nach, welche Unterwäsche ich gerade anhatte. Mein Gott, wohl nicht die abgewaschene mit Blümchen! Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Egal, lange werden sie auf mir nicht aushalten. Mit laszivem Blick zog ich meine dünne Handschuhe aus, schön eins nach anderem, und dann zog ich mein schwarzes Kleid runter. In Folge knöpfte ich meinen Brusthalter auf – es war gar nicht so schön, wie der von Emma, besser schnell weg damit – und auf allen Vieren kroch ich über das Bett zur entzückend entspannten Blondine.

Sofort zog ihre Hände nach meinen Brüsten und massierte sie sacht. Für einen Augenblick zog ich mich zurück und hob den Zeigefinger. „Das soll kein Versuch um Beeinflussen meines Karriereverlaufes,“ deklamierte ich.

Emma lachte laut. „Genehmigt. Gar nicht.“

Ich verengte meine Augen. „Also habe ich einen freien Weg.“ Damit warf ich mich über ihre Brüste, drückte zwischen meinen Fingern eine ihren Nippel, berührte leicht mir der Zunge die zweite, um sofort aufzuhören und sich zu ihrem Gesicht nähen und einen langen Kuss ihr zu drücken, der sofort begeistert erwidert wurde. Emma schenkte wieder Aufmerksamkeit meinen Brüsten – es handelte sich um eine höchst angenehme Kombination von Streicheln und gelegentlichen festen Griffen.

Wir könnten so ewig weitermachen – Mädchenintimität ist nicht so schnell und gezielt – aber es war langsam kein Spaß für mich. Anstatt im süßen Küsseleien weiterzumachen glitt ich mit der Hand, gegen die ich mich nicht stützte, nach unten, ich fuhr mit den Fingern über schwarzen (auch Spitze) Stoff und fühlte die wohlbekannte Feuchtigkeit.

„Oho... bereit?“ fragte ich mit einem Grinsen.

Als Antwort machte Emma ihre Beine breit, wie es nur ging, und warf ihren Kopf über Bettrand. „Ja, bitte,“ sagte sie mit sehnsüchtiger Stimme – oder geiler, das liegt darauf, wie man es interpretieren würde.

Ich fuhr spielerisch mit einem Finger unter den Stoffrand und dann schob ich mich nach unten, damit ich es mit den Zähnen runterziehen könnte. Emma seufzte bei dem Blick. „Du bist so schön, _Tchéque.“_

Ich zögerte. Diesen, meiner Meinung nach etwas billigen, Lob hörte ich öfter, aber von Emma klang es überraschend ehrlich. Egal, dass sie sich nicht bemühte, sich meinen Namen zu merken: sie meinte es ernst. Sie streichelte meine Haare und Gesicht. „Mach weiter, bitte.“

Und so machte ich weiter. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern in den Schopf von dunklen Haaren, zog leicht an ihnen, dann bedeckte ich mit der Handfläche den ganzen Dreieck des Schoßes. „Erlauben Sie mir, den Kontakt aufzunehmen,“ sagte ich, ihren eurobürokratischen Sprachstil parodierend.

Sie lachte wieder. „Kontakt ist erforderlich und ist durch informelle Prozedur sofortiger Zustimmung genehmigt.“ Verdammt, sie war besser als ich. Sie hatte ja auch mehr Erfahrungen.

Ich leckte langsam meinen Zeigefinger und glitt am Platz, wo sich der Schoß teilte, in die Lücke.

„Ah!“

Offensichtlich traf ich einen empfindlichen Platz. Ich kehrte zurück und dazu kreiste ich sacht mit dem Finger. Das Stöhnen, das Emma ausgab, musste wenigstens unseren Stock wecken – und vielleicht auch den über und unter uns.

Jetzt gab ich alle Anstrengung ein und in kurzer Zeit glitt ich auch mit meinem Gesicht in ihren Schoß und setzte meinen Mund ein. Erst nur für kurze unkonzentrierte Küsse auf Innenseite von Schenkeln, während ich mit meinen Finger immer tiefer ging, aber zu Ende ließ ich mich unter dem Einfluss ihren Flehen direkt zum gequälten Platz sinken, miaute spielerisch und begann sich gerade wie eine Katze, die Milch aus der Schale leckt, benehmen. Meine Handlung war von Emmas Seite mit einem weiteren Stöhnen und gebogenen Rücken quittiert.

Erst lang danach, als mein Gesicht schon ganz nass war und ich von der Anstrengung errötete, fasste mich Emma bei dem Haarschopf und schlug meine Nase gegen ihren Schambein. Ich zischte, aber sie bemerkte es in der Spannung nicht. „Bitte,“ bat sie um einen Orgasmus. Sie musste nah sein.

Ich zog mich aber dagegen ab. Der Schmerzstich in der Nasensperre verblies schon, es ging mir um etwas anderes. „Wie heiße ich?“

„Was?“ starrte mich Emma an.

Ohne Antwort gab ich meinen Kopf zurück, auf den ursprünglichen Platz, aber jetzt kitzelte ich sie mit der Zunge nur.

In ihren Augen waren fast Tränen zu erkennen und sie überflutete mich mit einer maschinengewehrhaften Französisch. _„Tchéque, que faitez-vous? Continue, pour l'amour de Dieu!“_ (Was machst du? Mach weiter, mein Gott!)

„Mein Name,“ murmelte ich und drückte ein bisschen zu.

_„Comment puis je savior?! Fichu!“_ (Wie soll ich mir das merken, verdammt!)

„Du wirst dich bestimmt erinnern.“ Ich hörte mit meiner Tätigkeit nicht auf.

_„Vous payez pour cette, multiplié par mille, er – Hedvika? Venez, venez! Vous êtes Hedvika?!“_ (Dafür wirst du tausendmal zählen, Hedvika! Schnell! Du heißt doch Hedvika, oder?)

Ich lächelte für sich selbst und endlich fing ich an, mich wirklich zu bemühen, wie es nur durch meine Müdigkeit ging. Die Wirkung war fast augenblicklich und sehr lang. Von ihrem Stöhnen lief mir Gänsehaut auf.

Sie löste sich von mir und warf erschöpft ihre Glieder in alle Richtungen. Ich richtete mich auf, saß mich spreizbeinig in ihren Schoß, kämmte mit den Fingern meine Haare hinter den Ohr und wischte meinen Gesicht ab. Es war ein schöner Anblick auf sie, unter mir liegend.

Emma deutete an, dass ich mich zu ihr beugen soll. Ich spitzte meine Ohren neugierig auf. „Wie soll ich dich nur belohnen?“ sagte sie mit schelmischen Lächeln.

„Ich glaube zu wissen, wie,“ sagte ich zog endlich meine Unterhosen aus (die sowieso ganz nass waren.) Dann saß ich mich wieder rittlings auf sie und fing an, sich mühselig nach oben zu schieben.

Emma verstand sehr schnell, wohin ich damit will, lächelte mich an, und schob sich so, dass ich ihr jetzt praktisch auf dem Gesicht saß. Ich spürte ihre Hände auf meinem Gesäß, wie sie mich in eine bequemere Position drückte. „Schöner Hintern,“ hörte ich noch, bevor sie sich in die Arbeit begab. Ich musste heftig einatmen und nach Kopfbrett greifen – Calvados und Emmas Zunge waren viel zu bezaubernde Kombination.

Das Himmel hinter dem Fenster war schon morgengrau, als ich endlich den letzten Schrei von sich gab.

„Und, wisst ihr schon, ob ihr das geschafft habt?“ interessierte sich Jano.

Wir fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in den Stock, wo wir uns trennen wollten – in verschiedenen Räumen arbeiteten wir zusammen an der großen Maschinerie namens Europäische Union, konkrät in der Rat für allgemeine Angelegenheiten, jeder in seiner nationaler Sektion. Ich, Jano und Erszébet trafen uns meistens im Fahrstuhl, Fełiks wachte später auf.

„Ich glaube, dass Fełiks es nicht geschafft hat,“ sagte Erszébet. „Ich will nichts sagen, aber Frau Vanderberghe sah nicht gerade begeistert von ihm.“ Sie gerade prunkte mit der Selbstsicherheit.

Jano, auf den wir warteten, bis er von dem Treffen zurückkomt, machte ein zögerndes Gesicht. „Sie war sehr erschöpft, und ich fürchte, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert über meinen Witz war.“

„Welchen Witz, Bruderherz?“ fragte ich mit einer dunklen Ahnung.

Auch Erszébet beugte sich vor. „Sag bloß nicht, dass du über der Weise, wie sie die Nacht verbracht hatte, gewitzelt hast.“

Jano senkte anstatt der Antwort nur den Kopf. „Ja, 'n bisschen,“ murrte er.

Wir beide schlugen mit den Handflächen gegen die Stirn. „Oh nein, bitte,“ giggelte Erszébet.

Ich lachte auch, aber war gleichzeitig ganz rot. Hoffentlich nahm es sich Emma nicht zu viel persönlich.

„Und du?“ kehrten sich mir zwei neugierige Gesichter zu.

„Na, ähm,“ fing ich an, aber vor der Antwort hat mich zum Glück die gerade sich geöffnete Fahrstuhltür gerettet.

Wir kämpften uns durch den Menschenstrom durch – einige grüßten wir mit Kopfnicken, andere erinnerten wir an abgemachte Treffen und ich winkte Tolvydas dankbar zu.

„Die hatte wohl sogar einen leichten Kater,“ sagte Jano. „Ihr wart aber eigentlich zusammen abendessen, oder?“ Erszébet verengte die Augen.

Just in dem Augenblick dudelte mein Handy. „Das werde ich nehmen,“ sagte ich entschuldigend. Beide nickten.

_„Je suis un messager de bonnes nouvelles, Hedvika,“_ (Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten), erklang von dem Handy eine hohe Stimme mit einem Hauch von Lachen.

Ich ballte den Faust. „Ich habe es,“ sagte ich siegesreich und genoss die überraschten Gesichter von meinen Kollegen.

Erszébet klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. „Du hast mit ihr geschlafen oder was?“ sagte sie völlig fassungslos.

„Stirb,“ sagte Jano, aber es schien so aus, dass er es mir wünschte.

Ich lächelte Erszébet süß an. „Du weißt ja – das braucht Bekannte.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ach, EU und Femslash - zwei Dinge, die ich echt geil finde! XD  
Also, ich kann nur schwer für die Richtigkeit den französischen Teilen haften: ich bin nur ein Anfänger. Ich habe da noch einen bewussten Fehler gemacht: im COREPER II sind Vertreter von allen EU-Mitglieder. Sind für die Geschichte nicht wirklich wichtige Fehler, glaube ich.
> 
> Danke Moonfighter als Betaleserin!


End file.
